Dark Things
by CuttlefishRock
Summary: Remus invites Sirius to try something new and deliciously dark. SiriusxRemusxRegulus


**Dark Things**

**So... yeah. I could be writing The Mormfongs. Or Love, Lettuce and Locke's Single Malt. But no. I wanted to write porn. But not just any porn: SiriusxRemusxRegulus porn. Oooh. Enjoy!**

_**Say my name and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the same.**_

Without introduction, Sirius snuck into Remus's bed. A common occurrence for them, perhaps, but the touch of pale, flawless skin brushing his own made Remus's insides squirm pleasurably.

"Alright, Moony?" Sirius settled down comfortably; his chin nuzzled into the werewolf's shoulder.

"Hmm, better now," Remus replied, pulling Sirius's arms around him. "How was detention?"

"Shit." Sirius chuckled lowly against his neck, snuffling warm air. After a brief pause, he pulled away a little. "Who've you been with?"

"What?"

"You smell different," Sirius accused.

"Do I?"

Realization dawned on Sirius. "Eurgh. You've been with _him_ again, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Remus, though a hint of smugness tinted his words, for it was hard to make Sirius jealous.

Sirius made a grumbling noise in his throat that sounded more like a growl. "Fucking hell, Rem. Aren't I enough for you?"

"Don't be so insecure," Remus retorted, sternly.

"Don't fuck my brother behind my back, then!" Sirius snapped.

Remus smiled, and pressed his lips to his lover's forehead. "Are you jealous, puppy?"

"Fuck off," Sirius muttered, without venom.

Remus's mouth lowered to be next to Sirius's ear. "Have you ever done anything with him, Siri?" he asked, his voice low and sensual.

"No," replied Sirius, bluntly.

Remus laughed quietly. "You're both Blacks, so I felt the need to inquire."

"Piss off."

Remus was not put off. "Well, you should. He's quite lovely."

"He's also my brother."

"You're rather similar, you know, taste-wise."

Sirius raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "Right. Is that in preference or actual... taste?"

"Oh, both," murmured Remus. His tongue darted out to touch the patch of smooth, sensitive skin behind his lover's ear. "He likes to be... tied up. He loves it. Perhaps he'd like to try out what you like..."

"No," Sirius whispered, but the word trembled on his tongue.

"Shall I invite him to join us?"

Sirius swallowed painfully. "He's my brother."

"So, bestiality is OK, but incest isn't?" Remus teased.

"Rem..." Sirius tried to protest, but his arousal pressing firmly against Remus's thigh said it all.

"He's on your bed," Remus murmured, between heated, open-mouthed kisses.

"What?"

"Come and see." Remus tugged insistently on Sirius's hand, pulling him off his four-poster bed, and onto Sirius's.

Regulus was standing in all his glory on the bed, his toes just touching the mattress, for silken black ribbons tied his hands together, holding them in place above his head; the ends attached to the ceiling. More strips of material gagged his perfect mouth, and his pale, unblemished face was broken only by the heat of his cheeks as his brother's eyes took in his bared and blatantly aroused body.

Remus made a delighted noise in his throat, and hopped up to stand next to Regulus on the mattress. He slid his arms around the younger boy, and kissed his prominent, crimson cheekbone, before murmuring sweet, dark, little things into Regulus's ear.

"You kidnapped my brother?" Sirius demanded, from the floor, bringing them back to reality.

"Temporarily. I'll return him eventually," said Remus, with a wicked grin.

Regulus's eyes flickered uncertainly over Remus's.

"Unless he'd rather stay," mused Remus. "I'd have no objections. He looks gorgeous like this."

Regulus blushed Gryffindor colours.

"What do you think, Siri?" Remus inquired, his thumb rubbing twitch-inducing circles into Regulus's hip.

Sirius's eyes pointedly raked his brother's slender, naked form. "Not bad for a Slytherin."

Regulus's eyes narrowed.

"You're perfect," Remus whispered in the younger brother's ear. "Perfect."

"Eurgh. His ego doesn't need inflating, Rem."

"He's the only naked one," Remus reminded his boyfriend. "He knows he's gorgeous, but everyone feels a little self-conscious when they're at their most exposed."

"Is that a hint for me to get my kit off, Moony-darling?" Sirius teased.

"Quite. Off with those pesky trousers, please." Remus turned his attentions fully on Regulus. "Perfect," he murmured again in the boy's ear, before nibbling delicately on the tip. "Fucking perfect." His tongue replaced his teeth, before moving lower to lick and suck at the untarnished skin of his throat.

Sirius wrapped his now-bare arms around Remus, holding him tight and close. "Leave your pet alone."

Remus briefly caught Regulus's bottom lip between his teeth, before Sirius pulled him down onto the bed.

"Can we...?" Sirius inquired, laying down on the bed.

Remus smiled softly, and his boxers soon joined Sirius's clothing on the floor. He straddled the other boy's lap, and leant forward to kiss him deeply.

Tongues met and melted together seamlessly, tasting and exploring without limitations, while Regulus watched them silently from above.

"You still taste like him," Sirius breathed into Remus's mouth.

Remus wriggled around on Sirius's lap, guiding his lover's prick to where he wanted it the most. "You can thank him for sparing you the trouble."

Sirius moaned as he slipped with little resistance inside the werewolf, and paused for a moment, completely engulfed by slick, tight heat. "Rem..."

Remus merely smirked in response.

Sirius grappled blindly on his bedside table, and plucked something from it. "Cut me to shreds," Sirius pleaded, pressing a small, sharp knife into Remus's hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," Remus retorted, adjusting his position to give Regulus a better view of the proceedings.

With practised skill, Remus touched the tip of the blade to Sirius's chest, the metal contrasting sharply against the cream of his skin. He traced a familiar scar down in a sweeping curve, barely grazing.

Sirius moaned, and his hips jerked up uncontrollably, prodding a delicious spot in Remus.

"Hush," Remus abolished, re-tracing the line with a little more pressure. A trail of red appeared in the wake of the blade, causing Regulus's eyes to grow wide.

"More," Sirius pleaded, his fingers lost in his clutching of the sheets below them.

Remus obliged; the knife sliding deep enough to weep, but not enough to actually harm the boy writhing beneath him.

Sirius groaned, and began to slam up into Remus repeatedly, his mouth spilling out curses and moans and _ifuckingloveyou_'s.

Remus threw the knife away, letting it land with a clatter on the floor of the dorm. He met Sirius's thrusts eagerly, erratically, chasing his up-coming orgasm. He bent over Sirius's torso, and touched his tongue to a bead of blood just above a brown nipple. He swiped it up, and tickled lower, earning a particularly delightful jolt from his partner.

"Rem... _Rem_..." Sirius was panting worse than his canine alter-ego, his face and chest flushed with erotic fire. His body was begging for just one more hit of sensation, and he came completely undone when Remus bit down the nipple he had been teasing. Sirius almost howled as stars popped before his eyelids, no matter how desperately he tried to keep looking into Remus's equally blissful gaze. Their frantic pace slowed, milking each other for the very last drops, before Sirius slipped out of his boyfriend, gasping for breath.

Remus pulled Sirius in for one last sloppy kiss, before standing up on wobbly legs to release Regulus from his bonds. As the younger Black rubbed his aching wrists, Remus gave his cock an inquiring smirk.

"Oh, piss off," Regulus muttered, his face turning a lovely shade of pink.

"So, seeing your big brother in the_ throes of passion_ is enough to make you come without even being touched?" Remus asked him, pleasantly, as they lay down on Sirius's bed.

"Apparently so," said Sirius.

Regulus elbowed him, before remembering the cuts on his brother's chest. "Eurgh. Gryffindor blood."

"Sissy."

"Ponce."

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"You two are such... siblings!" Remus snapped, tugging the blankets over himself.

"Sorry, Remus," they both chorused, before glaring at each other.

"I stand corrected," muttered Remus, dryly.

_**Say my name and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the same.**_

**FIN.**

**(-)**

**Lyric: Fall Out Boy; I Don't Care.**

**Thoughts?**

**xx**


End file.
